The Mark of Naga
by DarkStar365
Summary: Takes place after Gangrel's death. Chrom and the Shepherds are all mourning the death of Emmeryn. When the prince runs into a poor village woman, will a connection form? Lame ass summary is lame. Just read.


**DarkStar: *bangs head against wall* I DON'T KNOW WHY! *clears throat* Yeah. I have no freaking clue why I'm writing this when I already HAVE A STORY I SHOULD BE UPDATING! But whatever. I gotta catch a flight back to America in like two days so I decided to start a quick 2-3 chapter story instead of putting out a totally crappy chapter of AFILW. I felt like this would be a better use of time. So this is technically my first shipping story, with a pair that not many people know about. Which means the results might suck. Do I care? NO! **

**So anyway, if you don't know, at the end of the Plegia arc in FEA, if Chrom isn't S rank supported with any female, he'll just marry some random village woman. This is a story based off of that. So enjoy!**

**Henry: Heh, Heh... I'm coming for you Tharja... Oh, and DarkStar365(formerly I'mThatFreak, look at profile for details) does not**** own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. Intelligent Systems does.**

**DarkStar:*playing Sonic Colors* HENRY! ENOUGH WITH THE THARJA CRAP! SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**

**Henry:I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!**

**DarkStar: Goddammit... *uses Thoron***

**Henry: *fries up and dies***

* * *

"But Chrom..." Lissa complained.

"Princesses don't complain." Frederick reminded her.

Chrom, Lissa, and a few other Shepherds consisting of Robin, Frederick, Olivia, Sumia, and Kellam(though no one noticed him) were all at the garrison, taking a break. The seven had been on Risen-hunting duty for the day, while the rest of the Shepherds went to get supplies, weapons, or just took the day off. The brother and sister had been arguing about Lissa attending a strategy meeting, discussing the future of Ylisse's military. Lissa was resisting attendance with all her heart.

"Look Lissa," Chrom began. "Gangrel might be dead, but that doesn't mean we don't still have problems to address. Emm's... gone." Chrom's face fell when he spoke these words, still sad about about the death of his older sister. Lissa looked identical to him, and everyone else in the room noticed.

Robin gave Lissa a one-arm squeeze. He stared at Chrom with a look that said, _Pull it together._ The prince cleared his throat. _Come on Chrom_, he thought.

_Be a leader._

"So now, I have to take charge here. And I need you there too." he said, his voice cracking. Lissa dryed her eyes.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but why do I have to go to this if it's a strategy meeting?" Lissa demanded.

"Because, Risen are still appearing everywhere! And, in case you've forgotten, you're the princess!" Chrom explained.

"Still! This isn't a political meeting! This is about war and crap!" Lissa pointed out. "Since you're the leader of the Shepherds, of course _you_ should go, but I'll have no clue what anyone's talking about!"

"But as the princess, your presence there is required, and appreciated by all of the council." Chrom said patiently. "Who knows, maybe you'll help! We don't have any clerics on the War Council."

Lissa pouted. "Bull."

Robin put an arm around Lissa, his future wife. "Chrom, may I come too? I am a tactician after all, so I could help with organizing the Halidom's forces, and with strategies." Lissa looked at him gratefully.

"Yeah, can Robin come? I promise I won't complain at all during the meeting." Chrom looked doubtful.

"Promise you won't cause any trouble." Before Lissa could agree, he added, "Or do anything to distract Robin from the meeting." Lissa frowned.

"Okay, fine. Be that way. We'll see how you like it when I force you to come to... uhhh..." The princess drew a blank. "Anyway, I promise!"

Chrom was still unsure. Meanwhile, Sumia was staring out the window. "Well, you better make a decision now, because Phila's almost here."

Chrom sighed in defeat. "It will be helpful to have you there Robin."

"Yes!" Lissa exclaimed, throwing her arms around Robin. The tactician laughed and lifted her off of the ground. Lissa let out a squeal. Robin gave her a peck on the cheek as he set her down.

"When are you two getting married again?" asked Kellam.

"Well, there's a lot to plan! The cake, the food, the invites-" Lissa kept on going. _Amazing how she just changes attitude like that,_ marveled Chrom.

Just then, the commander of Ylisse's Pegasus Knights, Phila, walked into the room and saluted Chrom. "Milord Chrom! I have Pegasus Knights outside to transport you and Lady Lissa to-" Phila stopped her speech when she noticed that Lissa was still rambling on.

"Decorations, the church... Oh, and those annoying people who bring their five year olds to the wedding uninvited! Ugh, I hate them! We need a place for the kids to play so they don't bitch and whine and run through the whole damn place." Lissa nodded firmly. Phila stared at her, confused.

"Wedding plans." Kellam stated.

"What? Who said- Oh, it's you Kellam." Phila put a hand over her heart, startled. "I hadn't noticed."

Kellam muttered something along the lines of, "Damn Pegasus Knights."

"OOH! We need a pretty cake! Chocolate only!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Is that even a-"

"And we still need to pick out a nice suit for Robin!" Lissa finished, ignoring her fiancee. "You know what that means..."

"Oh dear God..." Robin groaned. All of the Shepherds covered their ears. Phila stared at them, completely bewildered.

SHOOOPPING TRIP!" she squealed.

"GOD DA-GAAAAAAAH!" Phila screamed. She hunched over in pain. "Dear Lord..."

Chrom patted her on the back."Don't worry." he reassured her. "It'll fade after an hour."

"Jesus, Lissa. Even my ears hurt." Robin clenched his eyes. The little cleric giggled.

Olivia smiled. "You two are so sweet!" said the shy dancer. "And Sumia and Frederick are already married, right?"

"Well, there hasn't been a wedding, but Libra has officially married us, yes." stated Frederick.

"Okay, enough marriage talk." Chrom said definitively. "Can we get going?"

"Yeah! C'mon, Robin!" Lissa said, jumping on his back. Robin grunted.

"Lissa!" he said in pain.

"Mush!" she commanded. Robin sighed, while everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Hey Lissa, do you think this is ripe?" Chrom questioned. When no one responded, he looked around. "Lissa!" His little sister was nowhere to be found. "Damn..."

After the meeting adjourned(due to Lissa slipping a frog into Robin's cloak), Chrom decided to head to the market, giving Lissa a stern talk on the way. Of course, she insisted that Robin come too, since she now never went anywhere without her fiancée. He needed to stock supplies for the Shepherds anyway. Anna's sister's prices, of course, were ridiculously high. However, her wares were the best in Ylisse.

He set down the apple he was examining. _Guess I better find her, before she and Robin start..._ The prince shuddered at the thought. At first, Chrom was unsure of his little sister getting wed to his close friend, but he would rather she be with Robin than anyone else.

Sumia and Frederick had also been something Chrom was surprised at. He had to admit, after the battle at the gates of Regna Ferox, he had developed a small crush on Sumia. But when she and Frederick had gotten married, Chrom really couldn't do anything about it.

As he turned around, he collided with a woman. She had light brown hair, and was wearing a headdress, and a worn out green shirt. She had several burns and scars on her arms, as well as calluses on her hands. The lady fell to the floor, her food spilling everywhere. She brought a hand to her head and groaned in pain.

"Dammit!" she swore angrily.

"Please excuse me! I'm so sorry." Chrom apologized.

"When a woman's trying to buy overpriced goods, she'd appreciate if you didn't dirty them by knocking them all-" She halted her rant when she saw who was apologizing.

"My... Your Eminence!" she exclaimed. "Please forgive me! I didn't know! I'm so-"

"It's not a problem." Chrom dismissed. "It was completely my fault."

"No! I wasn't watching- I'm so sorry! Please forgive my impudence!" she pleaded.

"Please, relax." Chrom soothed. "I should have been paying more attention."

"I... I'll just go." The lady hung her head and walked away quickly, embarrassed. But before she could leave, Chrom grabbed her arm.

"But your food!" he reminded. The lady shook off his arm and turned around. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Oh, I don't need that. Thank you for your concern." The lady ran out of the store._ What is with her?_ thought Chrom. He followed her outside, all thoughts of his younger sister erased from his mind. There were dark clouds above outside, with rain pouring out of them.

"It's not fair though!" he called. People were beginning to stare at him. "At least let me buy you fresh ones!" The lady didn't stop, leaving Chrom to continue after her. All of the civilians around were noticing.

"Why is Lord Chrom running after a..." said an unknown voice.

_Shut up_, thought Chrom angrily.

"Wait!" he yelled out loud. "Please!" The villager shook her head without turning back and began to run even harder. "I can help you!"

The nameless woman finally stopped after hearing this. She turned around, tears still streaming down her face.

"I already apologized. What more do you need?" she sobbed. "Just please don't take me away! I have a life to live, and it won't be in prison!" She became fiercer at this. "I have a son! A family!"

"Just...listen...would you!" Chrom panted, still catching his breath. "You didn't do a thing! And I can't just let you leave without what you came for. What sort of man would I be then?"

"They were just groceries! Let it go! Why would you even care about some peasant!" the lady cried, trying to run away. Chrom grabbed her arm again, firmly.

"Let me make it up to you." he said quietly. "A lunch. Anything. It's no big deal." She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, and turned to look at the prince.

"Would you do that? Truly?" she asked. Chrom paused, then spoke again.

"Actually, I have an even better idea."

* * *

"Welcome to Castle Ylisse." Chrom waved a hand at the whole structure.

The future Ylissean Exalt had offered to take the lady to a lunch, delivered at the Banquet Hall in the castle. She kept telling Chrom he didn't have to take her, but he had insisted.

He had gotten to know the woman slightly better as they took the long walk to the castle. But whenever he would ask a personal question, she would always dodge it and deflect back to him. It was as if she knew Chrom, but he barely knew her.

As soon as she saw the castle, she nearly fainted from shock. Chrom smiled at her, glad she was feeling better."I still feel bad about your groceries." Chrom told her. The village maiden stared at him.

"I think this more than makes up for that." she reassured him. Chrom realized something, then laughed.

"What?" asked the brown-haired girl.

"See? You knew I was the one at fault!" Chrom told her.

"Well duh. But how was I supposed to blame you? You're royalty! Not to mention." She trailed off. Her delicate hand moved to Chrom's left bicep. He found himself blushing as she traced the blue symbol on his arm. "The Mark of Naga." Chrom leaned over so that his mouth was on the side of her head.

"Still," he whispered into her ear. "You shouldn't take the blame unless you're the one to blame." He paused. "And techincally it's called a Brand."

"Whatever." said the maiden quietly. She didn't remove her hand from his shoulder. "It's really beautiful..." she whispered.

They remained like that for several moments, until Chrom cleared his throat, and the lady withdrew her hand quickly. Her face was as red as Chrom assumed his was.

"So... Shall we go to the..." Chrom said unsurely.

"Oh! Oh yeah." The two walked toward the castle. _There's something about her..._ thought one half of Chrom's brain.

_Yeah, that's not a good idea,_ thought the other half.

_Why not?_

_Because you barely know her! And, nimrod, she has a son!_

_Well that doesn't change anything!_

_Jus because-_ Chrom's thoughts were cut off when he heard her exclaim again.

"This is amazing!" she shouted as they entered the castle. "You live here?"

"Well, yeah." said Chrom sheepishly. "You get used to it."

"I could never get used to this." she said in wonder.

"It's easier than you think." he told her. Then a thought occurred to him. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"Oh! Excuse me. It's Elise." Elise introduced herself, then mock curtsied. "It's an honor to be in your presence, Lord Chrom."

Chrom laughed. "See, be more relaxed. I'm just a regular person."

Elise snorted. "Because regular people live in giant castles."

"Hey! Some of them do!" Chrom objected.

Elise laughed. As they strolled into the banquet hall, she gasped again. Then she began laughing giddily. She ran through the room, admiring the tablecloth, the decor, and of course, the food. As she twirled through the room, Chrom chuckled. _She's like Lissa's twin,_ he thought.

_It's kinda refreshing._

* * *

**Hey guys! Want a tip to coming up with names?**

**Step 1:Look at a keyboard.**

**Step 2:Spaz your fingers around on it.**

**Step 3:Look at whatever you typed and twist it into a realistic name.**

**For example, know what turned into Elise? elandie. Yeah. Seriously. So try it! Tell me in a review what crazy word turned into a name!**

** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if it was a little all over the place, but the next chapter should be better. Unfortunately, it won't be coming out for a little bit, 'cuz I have to prepare for my flight. **

**Leave a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it! DarkStar, out.**


End file.
